Hogs and Kisses
Hogs and Kisses is the third episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Grandmum enters the living room and asks Michelle if she's seen Jason. Michelle answers by pointing to where Jason is playing a video game. Grandmum tells him to sit up straight. Jason reluctantly does what she says. Grandmum comments that he hasn't moved all day. Michelle says that Jason has been playing for hours. When Jason reaches high score, Grandmum takes the controller away from him because too many video games isn't good for him and so that he can go outside and play. Jason gets some candy when Grandmum tells him to put it back because that is too much candy. When Jason complains about what she said, Grandmum tells him she's saying those things for his own good. However, Jason doesn't feel that way. Grandmum quotes the verse, "The wounds from a friend can be trusted, but an enemy multiplies kisses." She explains to him that means family and friends tell him things that might hurt a bit, but are for his own good. On the other hand, enemies can say nice things, but they don't care how he treats himself. Jason decides to go upstairs so that no one can say anything hurtful to him. Michelle tells him that Grandmum only says those things because she cares. However, Jason would rather be with someone who doesn't care. Michelle is about to speak to him when the Rockhopper starts to fly. Jason and Michelle end up galeezeled aboard. When Zidgel tells Jason his shoe's untied, Jason yells in frustration. Aboard the Rockhopper, Fidgel tells Jason to stand up straight. Zidgel tells Michelle that their mission is to go to Space-T Freeze and help an alien race with their piggy bank in Sector 8. When Jason expresses his excitement over the Space-T Freeze, Zidgel informs him that he left half a corn dog under his bunk last time he was there. It's currently rotting on the floor. Jason is confused at first, but Midgel tells him that they need to keep the ship clean. Zidgel lets Jason know that his other shoe's untied after Jason trips and falls. At the Comet Lounge, Sol asks Jason why he's feeling down. Jason answers that everything that everyone else says makes him feel bad. He feels like everything he does is wrong. Sol repeats the verse that Grandmum said earlier. He explains what that verse means. Jason asks how can he know who his real friends are. Sol answers that a friend will tell him something for his own good. When Jason finishes his drink, he asks for one more. Sol responds that one's the limit. Jason feels like nobody understands. As soon as he sees the Space-T Freeze ship, he gets an idea. Meanwhile, Michelle asks Fidgel when they will go on this important mission. Fidgel answers that they'll go any moment now. When Michelle asks what kind of mission they're going on, Fidgel answers that it is quite big. Zidgel adds that she and Jason will go to Sector 8. Michelle notices that Jason is not with them. Soon enough, Zidgel's alarm on his watch goes off, indicating that they have to go on their mission now. Back aboard the Rockhopper, Zidgel updates his captain's blog about how they're on the route to a top secret mission to the spaceship cruiser, Pig-O Bank. Michelle goes to Jason's room to apologize if she said anything to upset him. She tells him to open the door. When he doesn't, she opens it herself and finds out that Jason isn't there. Soon, the Pig-O Bank Cruiser comes into visual range. Zidgel and Midgel talk to each other about how easy their mission will be. Michelle enters the main room and exclaims that Jason is gone. The Lizard King is driving the Space-T Freeze ship when he hears some teeth chattering. He checks inside his ship and sees Jason freezing in their. He asks what he's doing in there. Jason answers that he's running away. The Lizard King brings Jason up to the front to prevent him from freezing to death. He tells him that he has a rule against stowaways. The Lizard King suddenly recognizes who Jason is. Jason begs him not to take him back to the Rockhopper. The Lizard King wants to know why not, so Jason says that the rest of the Rockhopper crew tells him hurtful things that are supposed to be helpful. The Lizard King then understands what Jason went through, and tells Jason that he's supposed to take orders since he's a shipmate. He prepares to take Jason back when Cavitus fires a tractor beam at the Space-T Freeze ship. On Cavitus' ship, the Lizard King demands to know what Cavitus will do to him and Jason. Cavitus reassures him that he won't do anything because he claims that Jason is his friend. Both Jason and the Lizard King are confused at his claim. Cavitus asks Jason how he ended up this far. Jason answers that he was running away. Fun Facts Explanations * Jumbuck is an Australian slang word for sheep. Trivia * This is the second episode in which the Lizard King plays a large role, the first being The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka. * The verse quoted is "Proverbs 27:6". Remarks *The Lizard King recognizes Jason is from the Rockhopper. But the two never met each other onscreen between this and his debut episode. However, it might be possible the penguins probally talked about Jason to the Lizard King sometime afterwards. Gallery Episode File:Hogs and Kisses (3-2-1 Penguins!) Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes